Secret Experimentations
by Mable
Summary: Finally with some time alone, the twins decided to explore something that they've been contemplating for a while, especially with their changing relationships. 3x4 Human!punks Oneshot


**Mable: Here's a request for 18; I hope that you enjoy it! It's my second time doing Human!punks and I think, if I remember right, my second time doing a 3x4 story. I can only hope I did it justice. Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Secret Experimentations **_

There weren't many humans left in the world anymore. After the war it was only they who remained amongst the fallen, a rare few that couldn't be poisoned by the gas, and in these times they were still struggling to survive. Most of the Beasts were no longer a problem or too small for them to be a threat, but there was a problem with dwindling food supplies. Water was plentiful in the recent rains, especially because they weren't ill when it came to drinking slightly tainted water, so that wasn't a problem either. However, the need for food was more than enough.

Only recently a serious battle had injured most of their group, and yet almost everyone was going out to search for reserves. That was, except for older Sol, who broke both of his legs and was still attempting to recover. Regardless two others stayed back at their home as well, two younger twins who, while they weren't children, were quite a bit younger and smaller statured. Librarians by nature the two were identical twins and it showed in their similar features. Both had soft, blond hair and large green eyes that were full of interest to seek knowledge.

As it was when the war ended they were only mere numbers among the masses and, like the others, had renamed themselves once forming their new community. The male twin and the fourth numbered was slightly taller and had an easier time lifting heavy stacks of books. He had chosen the name Jack based on the fairy tale Jack and the Beanstalk, as it was one of his favorites. The female twin and the third numbered was a bit daintier but was quicker than her sibling, especially when it involved putting away books into their proper position. She had chosen the name Alice based off her favorite book.

They usually stayed in the Library section of their Sanctuary, which was a section of a few houses around said Library that had been fenced in and were being rebuilt. Most of the time they read and catalogued, and read, and sorted, and read more, and genuinely enjoyed their time learning together. However, recently there had been a discreet change in behavior between them, and when nobody was looking they started to become more affectionate towards one another. They knew enough to keep it hush from the others.

Especially their leader; he seemed to be quite hesitant to the idea of two males being together, so two twins would be nearly out of question. Alice made sure they had fully left while Jack continued working at the Library. Even though they had quite a day planned they couldn't get behind on their bookkeeping, and Alice could only smile as she waved goodbye to the others. She had been assured that Sol was still in bed, Leader Christopher, in fact, was very firm about them making sure he got rest no matter how he insisted he didn't need it.

As they stepped out of the gate she felt an eager smile cross her face. It was seldom that everyone left like this and as Gwen gave a final wave she realized that they had at least a few hours to themselves. She hurried back to the courtyard of the Library, shutting the heavy, iron gates and dashing inside. She passed the door to the hall, entering past the shelves of books that were casting shadows over the marble floor. To conserve light sources during the day the Library was alit with natural light from the large windows. It sent a faint, bluish glow over the entire building.

The female entered over the private study with a faint hint of red on her cheeks. She knew what they were going to try, something that they had read about but didn't really know about beyond some vague ideas from printed words. Alice could see her twin already seated at their reading table with a book pushed open. His brows were furrowed as he peered through his glasses at the pages. Both twins did wear glasses but Alice wasn't currently as she didn't need to when she wasn't reading. Jack was different, he was constantly wearing them unless sleeping, mostly because his vision was very near sighted.

Jack noticed the female Librarian entering and smiled to her in a friendly way before waving. He seemed to notice that something was amiss and tilted his head curiously. Alice followed by quickly signing to him that the others had all learn and that they were alone for possibly the entire afternoon. Immediately Jack perked and his face flushed. They both knew what this meant and shyness was sinking in. Finally Alice asked where they should do it before following with if they should do it. Jack nodded, pointing out that they both had been wanting to research it, and that they could always stop.

Alice nodded in agreement and asked about the bedroom again. Jack nodded and stood to his feet, accidently knocking the book he was reading off the table and dropping down into a crouch to grab it, stumbling clumsily. The female slightly giggled at her brother's antics and came to his side, kneeling down beside him. _"It's okay." _She signed, _"We're just experimenting. That's all. It's nothing to be worried about." _Jack gave her a crooked smile and the two stood, the male setting the book on the table before taking his sister's hand, they then hurried off.

Their bedroom was located here in the back of the Library and was a simple bedroom with two identical beds in it. The others didn't know that Alice and Jack had been sharing a bed for years and that the two beds were just a show, but would most likely assume that it was an innocent gesture, and it was. Most of the time at least. Until this moment when they were going to share a bed for their project. Alice sat down on one bed, the bed they usually slept in, and Jack sat on the opposite one. For a few seconds they sat there with small smiles of unsureness and yet intrigue.

It felt like they were doing something wrong, but in a way that made them even more eager. It was almost a mischievous thing in a way. _"Are you ready?" _Jack signed slowly and Alice nodded, but neither made a move. Finally Jack seemed to frown as doubt crossed his vision. His twin smiled at him before standing and moving to flop down beside him, reaching out and wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling into his shoulder cutely. At this he started to relax and turned towards her, pulling her gently into his lap as he pressed his face into hers slightly longer blond hair. It smelled like soft vanilla.

He then tilted her head up a bit, she was eager for the familiar treatment coming, and their lips gently met at that moment. It wasn't the first time that shared a kiss laced with more passion, but it was the first time that they did so knowing that more was coming. Jack took this time to coax Alice to lay down on the bed, which she did eagerly, her head laying down on the virtually unused pillow as they continued petting and kissing. It was the beginning motions that came the easiest; they knew that this sort of thing began with kisses and cuddles, eventually building to something more powerful.

His hands betrayed him too quickly and slid down to caress her feminine waist. For the longest time he had not compared her to a woman, being so small and timid, she had always been a girl in his eyes. Though she had already began blooming long ago. Her natural age was already sculpting her body into something feminine and tender. He gently began to coax her clothes off of her, starting with her shoes, then her woolen blue leggings, her soft, yellow pinstriped dress, and the blue over coat she wore above all else. They had seen each other bare countless times, so this still felt like the easy part.

He removed her hood last, not counting her undergarments, it seemed like the most intimate item of clothing. Her underwear was a soft cream color, cupping her chest and caressing her hips like a very short skirt. Again, he had seen it before, but it was so more intimate now. She blushed heavily beneath him, slightly folding her arms to cover herself. _"It's okay." _Jack reassured her before pausing. He was planning on reminding her that he had seen her skin before, more so back before they started having these romantic and confusing feelings. Instead he decided to say something else that crossed his mind.

"_You're beautiful." _If Alice was blushing before her face broke out into something much darker and much redder. She timidly brought her hands upwards and signed, "_Really?" _He nodded eagerly and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled happily and began to help him remove his coat as well, then the pinstripe vest underneath, followed by his shoes and pants. Then she removed his hood and gently removed his glasses. It was weird without them, but Jack was pleased to see her fully, as she was close enough that his vision could compensate. She leaned forward and nuzzled her forehead against his.

Jack sighed at the contact before inhaling sharply as his underwear was slowly removed. Soon it was tossed off with the others at the foot of their bed. Finally he started to remove her underwear, starting to kiss along her collarbone as he removed the top and bottom. He hesitantly cupped the side of one of her small breasts. It wasn't only age, she simply hadn't filled out as much as Gwen had at this age, perhaps to both Alice and Gwen's lamentations. Alice didn't understand why she didn't have a body like Gwen's, even though it was obvious that Gwen was an adult woman who was constantly on the move.

Though it didn't matter to Jack. He wasn't attracted to Gwen, he only saw her like a sister, which made it much odder when he was attracted to Alice who was his actual sibling. The soft touches got a soft exhale of pleasure out of the female who wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer. It was the same with him; he had yet to reach full maturity as the other guys. He wasn't as large muscle-wise or tall height wise as the guard, not as tone as the Healer, didn't have the gray locks of the Artist, and yet Alice found everything perfect. They were convinced that they weren't only born to be twins but to be something more.

Finally they decided to start, unsure and quiet confused, knowing only what they read. Jack pressed his firmness, which he was shocked that he had considering how nervous he was, and pressed forwardly as she eagerly opened herself for him. She looked to him before signing, _"Are we… supposed to do more?" _Jack stared back before signing, _"I don't know." _They sat there briefly before Jack gently pressed against her softness again, gently rubbing into it. Both he and his sister sighed in pleasure as gripped ahold of him tighter, kissing his shoulder reassuringly. A few more seconds of them pressing and rubbing against each other until finally he went to begin.

Slowly Jack began to push into Alice's warm and tight entrance. Perhaps too tight, it was almost impossible to push into so he slowed and waited until her body responded properly. There was a glint of pain in her glassy eyes, dampened by tears wanting to spill, and he kissed her cheek in apology. Alice forced a smile; it hurt, but she was okay with it. Once she felt ready to continue she started to press back against the male. In return he continued to push inside her depths at a steady pace. When she started to wince again he managed to stop and petted her hair until she was ready.

Soon he was all the way sheathed and finally Alice's body was starting to adjust to the intrusion. Jack was somewhat trembling in a mix of pleasure and nervousness as she nodded to him again, asking him to move. He slowly started to pull back out until only the tip was in. The entire motion was amazing, but he wasn't certain if she was ready for it, or if it would feel good for her too. After a few seconds Alice poked at him again and signed that he could keep going, "_I won't break." _She reminded teasingly with an encouraging smile. Jack blushed, but felt immediately better and started to push back inside.

As it eased inside, Alice started to slowly feel a bit more pleasure than the pain, wiggling her hips a bit. Naturally, Jack hesitated again, but upon noticing that his twin was happy he pushed back inside. Once sheathed inside again he began to pull out, this time slightly quicker. A warm friction began to bud between them. The skin rubbing together was so soft and felt almost tingly between the two of them. Jack was more than eager to push inside faster and Alice started to move herself as well. She gently spread her legs apart to allow him deeper access.

The thrusts came quicker and Jack pressed into her neck, the female silently gasping and panting at the strange pressure growing inside of her. It was so deep in a location that she had never felt beforehand. She clutched at his back tightly, this driving him to move faster, slightly lifting her legs around his waist as he continues to thrust inside. Her head pressed back against the pillow as he continued to move inside her, leaning down to lay his lips across her collarbone. The heat in the room was growing around them as the motions grew more frantic. Both had already began to plummet towards their ends.

Alice could only feel the growing pleasure in her lower half and shivered in anticipation. It felt like a roaring quake inside of her body, one that was slowly growing stronger and threatening to finally toss her over the edge. She gasped as her body stiffened and with a last thrust from her brother. Her internal walls clamped down and she felt a jolt of pleasure up her spine. She arched her back and sputtered for breath, no noise other than a strange squeak as she rode the ecstasy. It felt like it took forever before she finally came back to reality, feeling satisfied and tired.

However, she noticed that Jack pulled out quickly, and Alice was confused. She looked to him in confusion as she noticed he wasn't finished. Though she quickly knew why. He didn't want to release inside of her and she understood. Turning over she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his firm hardness, beginning to pet it. Her twin only lasted a short while before erupting, climaxing hard as well as his release spilled out. Alice took the time to clean him and herself before they laid down together in the bed.

Jack pulled the soft comforter high over them so that only the top of their heads could be seen, covering their bareness. Then they simply stared at each there. Alice raised her hands and signed, "_That was so amazing." _Jack smiled as he saw her do so and signed back, _"It was. Do you feel strange?" _The female paused briefly before signing back, _"I feel pretty tired." _Jack shook his head and corrected, _"I mean, between us. Does it feel weird?" _She paused before shaking her head with a smile. She still felt just as comfortable and if anything felt more for her twin. "_I love you."_

Jack was relieved at this and slid closer, wrapping an arm around her and holding her as tightly as he could before signing back, "_I love you too."_ Alice followed by resting her head into the crook of his neck, resting an arm around him as she let her eyes close. He followed suite and soon both of them had fallen asleep, the previous actions being enough to wear their bodies out at the moment. Thankfully they were securely covered, or they hoped, and still had a few hours before the others were due back. The twins fell asleep with each other yet again. Their curiosity as well being satisfied.

Whenever Sol finally awoke he began to wobble around the Library on a pair of crutches. He was aching and sore, but needed to move around a bit, and noticed that the twins were being quieter than usual. Peering into their bedroom revealed why. They were both asleep in bed together with the blanket tucked high on them. Only tufts of their blond hair could be seen and Sol chuckled quickly. He attempted to be quiet as he crossed to the oil lamp and blew it out. He assumed they had pulled another all-nighter the previous night and that were so exhausted that they needed a nap.

He then left into the Library once more without suspecting a thing. The twins' newest secret was secure for yet another day.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: I'm going to apologize now. I'm posting this at 2:00AM so I'm afraid there may be some grammar and spelling errors that I don't catch. I'll be sure to check them in the morning, morning. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this one! ^-^  
Also: I used the name Sol for 2 from the character Sol in 'City of Ember'.**


End file.
